Conventionally, there have been air conditioning indoor units that utilize the Coanda effect to guide a flow of outlet air in a predetermined direction and form an intended air direction. For example, in the air conditioner disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-101128, a horizontal louver is disposed in the neighborhood of an air outlet and in the traveling path of outlet air. In this air conditioner, all of the outlet air becomes an upward Coanda airflow along the horizontal louver because of the Coanda effect, and an air direction heading toward a ceiling in a room is formed.